


Assuaged

by kenporusty



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, fretting over turning 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is fretting over turning 30, but Richard steps in to assuage his worries.</p>
<p>I sent Biriusslack a message asking for a prompt, and I received this:<br/><i>"hmmm what about a richard/aidan fic where aidan is having a crisis about turning 30? and then richard is all hey look i’m 41 and i’m still sexy you got nothing to worry about bb and then idk smut or fluff it’s up to you??"</i></p>
<p>No beta, all errors are mine, and I don't claim to know these men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assuaged

“And I just don’t know how I’m going to handle it, you know?” Aidan drug a hand through his hair, fingers catching in a few wayward snarls. “Thirty is a big number, and shit just kind of goes downhill from there, you know?”

Richard raised his eyebrow, smirking into the gangly Irishman pressed against his chest. He combed his fingers through that dark hair and rumbled low in his chest before speaking. 

“Thirty isn’t so bad, it’s the new twenty, I’ve heard.” 

“I hear that, too, and Dean tells me it’s not too bad, but I’ll actually have to work harder to keep my body and mind at its current state,” Aidan tilted his head back to smile at Richard. Instinctively Richard’s arms curled around Aidan, holding him tight, wordless soothing his doubts. Aidan shifted to lay facing Richard, chest to chest, and managed to scramble up his chest to press a soft kiss to Richard’s lips. Richard smiled and pulled Aidan closer, deepening the kiss, swiping his tongue across Aidan’s lower lip. He was rewarded with parted lips, and a soft nibble. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just reveling in one another’s taste and being. 

“What if you stop loving me once I turn thirty?” Aidan whispered on Richard’s lips. 

Richard smiled, though his heart melted, and he leaned his forehead on Aidan’s. 

“Your age doesn’t matter to me, I’ll still love you no matter what,” Richard’s voice came out as a rough scrape. 

Aidan dived on Richard with renewed vigor, pressing himself into the older man, grinding his still youthful hips onto Richard’s half-hard cock. 

“And hey,” Richard said when they broke for air. “I’m 41 and still sexy, so you have nothing to worry about. You’ve got the effortless beauty, but if you need it, I’ll be here to help you, okay?” 

Aidan pushed himself up and looked into Richard’s eyes with a bright smile, “thanks Richard.” 

“Now that your midlife crisis is out of the way,” Richard smirked wickedly, picking up Aidan and rolling so he was pinned beneath him, a hand sliding up under Aidan’s shirt across his taut stomach. 

“Where were we?” he rumbled.

Aidan clung to him with renewed vigor, worries - temporarily - assuaged.

**Author's Note:**

> BP and I also joked about starting stories with the word "and," and so here is my entry. Not only did I start with "and" but I also started with conversation. Whoo!
> 
> I do take prompts! Go find me on my [tumblr](http://kenporusty.tumblr.com) if there's something you want to read! I'll try to work it in XD


End file.
